ADMINISTRATIVE CORE for Vaccination and infection: indicators of immunological health and responsiveness. The Administrative Core of the Stanford Human Immune Monitoring Research (SHIMR) Center will oversee the conduct of the research projects, pilot projects, and scientific cores proposed here. The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Mark Davis as Project Leader, with Drs. Ann Arvin and Harry Greenberg as co-Project Leaders; they will anchor the Executive Committee, with the other Project Leaders Drs. Goronzy, Maldonado, Gans, Utz, Koller, and Fire as members. In addition, two other senior investigators from Stanford's School of Medicine will be recruited to serve on the Executive Committee on a rotating basis for two year terms. The Specific Aims ofthe Administrative Core are to: 1) Implement administrative & leadership mechanisms that will facilitate communication and cooperation among the Stanford project leaders and with the consortium and investigators at other institutions to ensure a productive research effort; 2) Monitor the progress of each of the Research and Pilot projects and their interactions with the scientific cores; 3) Provide an efficient, centralized unit for the fiscal and administrative operation of SHIMR Center activities; 4) Provide infrastructure support for Stanford SHIMR Center investigators to develop collaborative studies with other members of the consortium and research groups.